"Superträger"
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 18.1.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 37|capacity = 1 (max 9) (4 default)|mobility = *105 *14 (weight) *60 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = WWII-themed|cost = 430 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |image1 = Supertraeger.jpg|caption1 = NOTICE: This image is a placeholder.}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 18.1.0 WWII update. Appearance It is a bulky anti-tank rifle with a wooden body. It features a hand grip under the receiver. It features a long barrel. Strategy It deals ultimate damage, bad fire rate and capacity, and fairly low mobility. Its low fire rate, tied with capacity, renders this weapon useful only in long range attacks, provided you are not ambushed there. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Switch to good (or higher) fire rate weapon since this weapon features an atrocious fire rate. *The bipod is useful for recoil reduction, but make sure to control its usage since you will be vulnerable to attacks if used in a long run. *Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them through the wall. *Since it does not have a scope, you have to practice no-scoping while aiming so as for you to be experienced in doing so. *Like most similar weapons (but unlike the majority of the wall-break weapons by MatthewGo707), the wall break is not that powerful. It should be only utilized if the enemy is taking cover behind a medium object, such as behind a ram’s wheel. **However, the efficiency reduction when wall break feature is triggered is quite minimal. *Hide (but altogether, run), if you want to reload, due to the slow reload. *Despite having iron sights and a bipod, it is NOT usable, unfortunately. *Hide between solid walls after you fire, since players may notice your presence. Counters *When caught in a sniper duel, take time to aim while strafing to avoid getting hit. *Experienced users can wield this weapon so as to no-scope fire you, so prepare to make evasive encounters against them. *Attack the user while he is reloading. *A close range shotgun (e.g. the Ultimatum) or a scoped Masterpiece Musket (at long range) can be a good choice if you lack instant travel weapons for your backup or special. *Strafe, as this is key for wasting the user's time for the sake of aiming. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *In sniper forts, don't try to camp, even though wall-break reduce damage, this weapon would still deal heavy damage or even kill you if you don't have any armor left. *Area damage weapons can easily destroy its users. *The noisy firing sound of this weapon allows you to locate the users easily. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is based from the real-world Tankgewehr anti-tank rifle. *The name means "Supercarrier" in German. *It is one of the few sniper weapons that are not scoped. *It is obtainable via the WWII Special Chests challenge. *It is one of the few Sniper weapons that generates a lot of noise when firing. *It can instant kill enemies in both Single Player and Multi player modes if used correctly. *Despite having a bipod, it is not usable in-game. **However, it was later functional in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Armor Piercing Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary